Darkness Lifting
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: I can't believe I didn't post this. What happened?? Did it get deleted or something?? Wouldn't surprise me. -_- Anyway this is the sequel to Possession. Rating is for safety.


Author's notes: This is the short (and I mean short, this must be my shortest story ever) sequel to Possession. Unlike the previous story this is short and sweet and centered on Anubisu's and Seiji's relationship after the end of the war. The OAV (Gaiden/Kikoutei/Messages) didn't happened yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors, so don't sue me. Hopefully if the guys of Sunrise read this they will either laugh their head off or make a sequel to YST with AnubisuxSeiji as a canon pairing. ^_^ A fangirl can dream right?

Warning: Just sweet yaoi ahead so it's perfectly safe for you innocent souls. For once no rape, no torture or anything bad, just pure fluffiness. Don't look at me like that, even the darkness souls need some sugary sweetness from time to time. So what if I'm a hopeless romantic at heart? *shrugs*

Darkness Lifting 

Seiji let out a content sigh and dropped onto the soft grass of the forest floor, rolling onto his back and gazing at the beautiful scene around him. Large trees, bushes and wild flowers surrounded him, the peaceful atmosphere of the place humming gently through his whole being, making him almost dizzy.

Raising his head a little he could see the massif trees above him, creating a welcome shadow and sensation of freshness around him on this hot summer day. Nature was all around him and it seems that nothing could bring him down today, his spirit high as if in tune with the nature itself.

Seiji took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet, slightly perfume air and closed his eyes, wanting to enjoy this period of calm as much as possible.

For calm was something he hadn't been able to enjoy for a while now, and today was one of the first days he had had that didn't involve fighting and saving the world.

Indeed the war against Arago hadn't been over for long, and after their final victory with the help of the masho, they had had a hard time trying to get over the whole ordeal. An extended period of torture at the hand of the youjakai spirits itself didn't help either, even through technically only three of the troopers had been captured and tortured. 

Shin, Shuu and himself.

Seiji frowned then at the path his thoughts were taking, not wanting at all to be remind of his _very_ unpleasant run-in with Badamon. The blonde boy shivered slightly at the memory, but firmly dismissed it, not wanting his day to be wasted.

Soon enough the light warrior was relaxed again, almost dozing off into the nice summer afternoon. Thoughts of the war left his mind, and in its place thoughts of his life and his current situation flowed into his brain, floating back to consciousness like pieces of wood in a river. 

Then his thoughts came to one person and Seiji's breath stilled, feeling his heart fluttering softly in his chest like a caged butterfly. The thought of that person brought a smile to the face of the warrior of Korin, who pressed a hand to his chest, fingering under the fabric of his shirt the necklace he knew was there.

"Seiji?"

Startled, Seiji's eyes flowed opened, only to end up lost into a pair of deep wolf blue eyes staring at him from above.

"Anubisu?"

A nod was his answer, deep midnight blue locks of hair falling across the face of the ex masho, his eyes giving away the smile that didn't quite reach his mouth yet. But the smile quickly broke into a large grin when the blonde smiled up at the yami bearer, opening his arms like a child wanted to be pick up by their parents.

Anubisu couldn't resist the invitation and dropped onto his knees, gathering his light counterpart into his arms and into a warm embrace. Seiji snuggled into the older man's chest, burying his face into his neck as Yami tightened his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Why are you here Anubisu?"

Seiji whispered, his voice muffled into a gentle murmur against the blue haired warrior's skin as Yami petted his hair like a cat.

"I hadn't see you in a while Korin. Beside I felt you a little troubled earlier, maybe even upset. I wanted to see how you were fairing."

Came the equally soft answer, as if both warriors were afraid to break the peacefulness around them. Anubisu smiled against the blonde's hair as he saw the boy in his arms fingering his necklace. A gift from Anubisu.

"I'm fine, just thinking about the war that's all…"

The light warrior frowned as the arms around him tensed suddenly, and looked up to see the older man, who had now a haunted look in his eyes.

"Hey… I'm all right Anubisu. Beside, just before you arrived I was thinking about you… and those were good thoughts."

Seiji smiled gently at the other warrior, trying to communicate his own feeling of current happiness to Yami. 

The blue haired masho seemed to have a little trouble believing his beloved was really fine, but a soft kiss on his lips achieved to prove the blonde's genuine joy at seeing his once time nemesis.

Anubisu groaned into the kiss before they gently part from each other, both clearly happy and enjoying each other's presence.

"So you were thinking about me, and what were you thinking then, my dear?"

Yami breathed into the blonde's ear, liking the way Seiji shivered in his arms at the simple contact. Seiji twisted his body a bit in the other's embrace, as to finally sit up in his lover's laps.

"I was thinking of how you changed my life after… after you told me. I would never have imagined that we would become lovers until now, but I don't regret it. You help me a lot after _it_ happened, and I still have to thank you properly for that."

Korin simply murmured, eyes slightly unfocused. 

Anubisu tightened his hold on the pale body in his arms at the words, silently voicing that he understood. His eyes shone with emotions, showing how deeply he was moved by the blonde's words even if he didn't express it out loud.

Gazing at his lover, he knew that Seiji understood that too. They never really were one to voice their feelings anyway, as they were quiet persons to begin with. They were warriors, emotions weren't supposed to have a great importance in their life. 

Voicing feeling of love and romance weren't what they were taught in their training, even through the one of light was young and sensitive enough to express his feeling more freely.

But no more words were needed between them any longer now. Their connection to each other, both as warriors and lovers, was enough to go through it all. It was funny though to see how such a terrible act as the torture Korin when through could bring two souls of two completely different worlds together. 

Light and Dark were putted together to face something close to Hell, with nothing but each other to heal afterward. What one wouldn't expect was the healing to go beyond the bound of warriors' friendship or worship. 

Love that was once one-sided became shared as new found aspects of the Dark was revealed to the Light, and a connection old as Time itself flared to life again, bounding till death the two beings.

But none of this mattered to the two lovers now, as they kissed and teased each other, sharing an intimate moment under the protection of the trees. As they now lay together skin to skin. No, for nothing but a simple fact, tangible as reality to them mattered.

That no matter what life throw at them, they would not face it alone.

For their soul mate will be there to catch them if they fall.

OWARI


End file.
